


Spoiler Alert

by WeirdDaydreamingFangirl



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Some angst, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdDaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/WeirdDaydreamingFangirl
Summary: Though confusing, Brienne's soulmate mark used to give her hope despite all that happened in her life... until she understood what it meant.





	1. I Can't Believe Aemon Died

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a screenshot of a tumblr post I saw. I can't credit it because I'm in a hurry so I can't search it at the moment.
> 
> This was supposed to be humor but it kinda grew into just a little bit angsty.
> 
> Once again, tried my best to edit/proofread XD

As soon as Brienne was born, the sentence tattooed on her inner thigh caused confusion to her parents but they were glad that their daughter would be as lucky as them. Myrana would often stroke the letters on her daughter’s thigh then share a knowing look with Selwyn. Their little Brienne had a soulmate and someday, she will have what happiness Myrana and Selwyn had.

It didn’t last long.

Myrana died giving birth to twins who soon followed their mother. Whatever joy he had in being with his soulmate had equal pain in losing her. But Selwyn did his best to not to let his sorrow get in the way of raising his daughter. He filled her head with stories about fate and destiny and love.

Even as she reached the school age where people would make fun of her for looking _different_ , she always dreamed of her knight rescuing her. It was what lead her to her love of books. By the time she was nine, she started reading longer novels. Selwyn was all too happy to indulge his only child.

Then she read _that_ book.

Jon Snow and the Obsidian Dagger was the first book of the Jon Snow series.  As soon as she read the first few paragraphs, she immediately recognized the name.

_Man. I can’t believe Aemon died._

Aemon was the man who sent baby Jon to live with his aunt and uncle. Brienne was certain that she had never heard of the name Aemon before and she knew the name on her thigh referred to that character. It annoyed Brienne but she thought that maybe the man will die in this book.

But he didn’t.

She read on to the next book thinking he’d die in that one but he didn’t. She kept reading, hoping he’d just die already but all that happens is that she got attached to the character until she ravenously went through all four already published books. Her soulmate mark aside, the series was great. It had seeds planted in the other books that you wouldn’t realize that an easily overlooked detail was actually important.

When Brienne finished the fourth book which ended up with a cliffhanger and Aemon still alive, she was furious.

Since birth, her soulmate spoiled her one of the biggest upcoming deaths in an unfinished series, and she had to suffer knowing it alone.

Brienne decided her soulmate was several words that probably wasn’t appropriate for her to use in her current age.

Time went on and Brienne stopped believing in her own fairytale come true. It wasn’t due to the soulmate thing (but she’s still bitter about it). Middle school wasn’t kinder to her. While girls grew boobs and became prettier, Brienne only grew taller and became uglier. It prompted her to work out though and build her muscles. If they were going to call her a beast, she might as well look the part. In the very least, people will be too afraid to bully her directly.

One thing she never let go of was reading. She buried herself in the pages of her books, like the skinchangers of old. Selwyn was worried about her solitude but he wasn’t sure what to do.

As for the Jon Snow series, she was still hooked and even watched the movies, despite her constant complaints of some lacking parts. When the sixth book came out and Aemon finally died, she wanted to hurl her book at the wall. She was robbed of the emotion and heartbreak and surprise of his death.

The movie version of Jon Snow and the Dragon Prince came out when she was a senior, three years after its book counterpart came out. She grimaced when the scene of Aemon’s death came on. For a small hopeful moment though, she wondered if she’ll hear the words on her thigh spoken. All she heard was the sobbing of the watchers.

Finally, the movie ended and she was leaning against a wall outside the theater, waiting for her father to pick her up. She watched the theater goers walk past her chatting excitedly about the movie. Despite all the issues she had with the film, she did enjoy it. School had been rather hectic and watching this movie, despite it being a school day, was one of the indulgences she gave herself. She even cracked a little smile at the sight of a cute pouting blond passing in front of her before stopping a few steps next to her.

“Man, I can’t believe Aemon died.”

Brienne froze for a split second, before her body was taken over by her rage. She grabbed the (even cuter up close especially that he’s pouting) blond by his shoulders and slammed his back against the wall.

“You!” she spat. “You’re the one!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original post was actually Dumbledore died but I didn't wanna use our pop culture stuff. XD
> 
> Up next will be Jaime's POV :D


	2. You! You're the One!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wheeeeeeeeee!!! Jaime POV people :D
> 
> Still proofread and edited by myself to the best of my abilities

Tywin’s heart was cold ever since his soulmate died from giving birth to Tyrion. Jaime asked his father if it was possible to have another soulmate but Tywin had yelled at him to get out. Jaime was rattled. He had always found his father scary but he had never shouted like that.

Jaime tried to ask his twin sister about that as well but she said he was stupid for asking something ridiculous. He realized he _was_ stupid. Cersei never had a soulmate mark on her skin. Jaime didn’t realize until he was much older that Cersei was envious that their father and mother, her twin, and the ‘little monster’ that killed their mother had a soulmate mark but she didn’t.

Growing up, Jaime watched his family become hateful, especially toward Tyrion, but he didn’t let them harden his heart. He tried his best to please his family, to keep the peace. He obeyed his father, indulged his sister’s petty whims, and protected Tyrion, but often their wishes would contradict and Jaime would frustratingly find himself at the crossroads.

At some point, Jaime stopped trying to please all of them.

Only Tyrion was the one who was still there for him.

Jaime was an athlete and Tyrion was a bookworm yet their different interests didn’t deter their bond, which was mostly held by their sharp tongue, dark sense of humor, and their hidden romantic. It was one of the things Jaime often comforted Tyrion with as a child whenever Tywin or Cersei made the latter feel bad.

If Jaime was honest to himself, the words on his wrist gave him comfort as well. Someone somewhere was a woman who was going to love him and they were going to have a family—a family filled with love and didn’t treat each other like garbage like his previous family.

As they grew older though, Tyrion’s hope faded when he realized the reality of being a dwarf. It wasn’t as bad as how other people were bullied because Tyrion had his name and Jaime but the younger brother comprehended that people would only ever desire his money. Jaime tried to be optimistic but Tyrion only gave him a bitter laugh.

“Well, I’m sorry if my soulmate’s words isn’t as romantic as yours,” Tyrion joked although Jaime knew his brother was insecure about his looks. Between them, Jaime was blessed in that department. Women worshipped the very ground he walked on but he knew it was merely superficial. Since he was ten, he took great care to hide his soulmate mark so no one would accidentally read it. It was a good thing he had the foresight of doing it before girls began salivating over him.

Jaime couldn’t change how Tyrion looked or felt though but he tried to be a good older brother to the best of his abilities. Their favorite bonding time would be seeing movie adaptations of Tyrion’s favorite books and then listening to the bookworm rant about how the film ruined the books.

College was different, however. At first, Jaime was complacent, even shrugging off the few classes he failed in but when he realized the years he had to spend in school if he kept his easy going lifestyle, he was going to be thirty-five by the time he would graduate. It did not help that his dyslexia worsened when he got stressed out, causing him to still fail classes even with his tremendous efforts. Thus, Jaime and Tyrion spent lesser time together and Jaime missed it.

But during the opening day of Jon Snow and the Dragon Prince, Jaime allowed himself to skip his responsibilities for a day to watch it with Tyrion. Despite college, they never watched the movies in this franchise separately since and they weren’t going to start now.

Jaime thought the main character was dull and broody but a lot of the supporting characters were much more interesting. He hadn’t read the books, to which Tyrion would often mockingly hiss, “Blasphemy!”, but Jaime asked spoilers a lot. This was the movie his favorite character died and Jaime was still hoping that Tyrion was playing a prank on him.

He wasn’t.

Jaime walked out the theater, pouting. He vaguely spotted this large guy he passed by, smiling—whether it was at him or about the movie, he didn’t know though. If it was the movie, the dude shouldn’t be smiling when the _Dragonknight_ died.

“Man. I can’t believe Aemon died,” Jaime whined the nth time since the scene.

He was so caught up in his own disappointment that he didn’t realize he was being grabbed by the shoulders until his back slammed against the wall.

“You!” a woman’s voice shrieked. “You’re the one!”

For a minute, Jaime was angry but then the words registered to him.

_You. You’re the one._

Ever since Jaime knew what the words on his wrist meant, he had dreamed of countless scenarios on how it would go—crashing into one another’s shoulders, have the girl fall into his arms, and many more romantic chick flick scenarios ending with them gazing lovingly into each other’s eyes as the girl softly daintily verbalizes the words on his wrist.

He was not expecting for his shoulder blades crashing against the wall and his so-called ‘other half’ pinning him against it. He had to question his soulmate’s gender but Jaime was certain he was straight. So despite his soulmate being taller and having shoulders wider than his, Jaime was sure she was a woman.

Jaime’s gaze looked to her face and cringed inwardly. Her face was no better. It was wide with a broken nose, and a large scowling mouth. He could feel his anger beginning to slowly surge through him but it stopped when he saw her eyes.

She was most certainly _not_ gazing lovingly at him but they were one of the most beautiful eyes he’d ever seen. Blue suddenly became his favorite color, particularly the shade of her eyes. Not even the fury diminished its allure, in fact, her ferocity only made it shine more. Jaime was afraid, yes, but he was also in awe. She looked alive, like a warrior in battle.

“That’s not really how I imagined that being said,” Jaime managed to say despite the overwhelming emotions.

Suddenly, cutting through the tense moment, Tyrion laughed.

The hands on his shoulders loosened until they dropped to her sides. While she still appeared angry, the girl appeared embarrassed.

 _Girl_. With her softer expressions and blush, Jaime could see she was a girl now—a few years younger than him but still a girl. She didn’t get any prettier but Jaime was starting to find her physical quirks endearing.

“Y-you spoiled me!” she stuttered.

“I-what?” Jaime replied.

“Aemon…” she began. For someone who looked strong, she squirmed meekly before him. “…died. I knew since I was born. Because of… what you said earlier.”

Her face exploded in a deeper shade of red as Tyrion burst into laughter once more. Jaime glared at his little brother.

“How old are you?” Tyrion asked when he stopped laughing.

“Eighteen,” she replied.

“You had a spoiler of one of the greatest literary masterpieces on your body for eighteen years?” Tyrion looked genuinely surprised. “Oh gods and the book series wasn’t even complete at the time yet. My brother does love spoilers. How fitting.”

“Okay, Tyrion you can stop harassing her now,” Jaime warned as his brother continued cackling. “She’s not like the girls I— _we_ hang out with.” Jaime did try dating. He was no virgin either but he didn’t want her to get the wrong idea, now that he finally found _her_.

“No, she isn’t,” Tyrion agreed with a mischievous gleam in his eye. But it wasn’t wicked desire that he saw when Tyrion eyed some pretty bimbo on campus. It looked like knowing approval.

Then, the younger brother drawled. “So… may we see your mark?”

The girl’s eyes widened. Jaime was burning with curiosity, hoping he’ll let him see her mark, but he noticed her rubbing her thighs together. The first thing Jaime thought was how magnificent her thighs looked, her jeans accentuating its muscled shape. Then it dawned on him where her mark could be.

Jaime actually blushed.

“W-we shouldn’t force her to do something she doesn’t want to do,” Jaime argued.

“You look so flustered, brother. Are you having a fever?” Tyrion teased.

“Shut up, Tyrion,” Jaime hissed. He was about to make an apology when the girl suddenly whipped her head behind her.

“I gotta go,” she mumbled.

She tried to flee but Jaime managed to grab her by the arm.

“I’m Jaime Lannister. Business administration student at KLU.”

She looked hesitant, as if contemplating whether she should give personal information to a stranger, which was ironic since she was the one who attacked him. _You’re not a stranger_ , he thought. _You’re my soulmate._ She closed her eyes, breathing deeply before opening them again. Jaime’s heart melted at the sight of his new favorite color.

“Brienne Tarth.” _Brienne_. It was a pretty name. “Senior at Red Keep High.”

Jaime internally rejoice. Red Keep High was an affiliate school of Kings Landing University. It wasn’t too far off. Why he never noticed that remarkable girl when he had been staying in this city for many years, he would never know, but she’s here and she’s real.

“I hope to see you again,” Jaime told her as he slowly let go of her arm. “Let me make amends for the spoiler.”

Then Brienne smiled. She looked like an angel to Jaime. Brienne may not be the woman Jaime imagined but she was better somehow.

“I’d like that…” Brienne said. “…Jaime.”

Jaime was stunned. His name sounded beautiful on her lips and all he could do was wave dumbly as she got inside a car.


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many years later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!!!
> 
> This bitch took me four tries to write. Funnily enough it's the second half that's difficult. Okay, you'll understand why it's funny when you read it but yeah. I'm still not even sure if I'm satisfied with it but my soul was not gonna let me rest easy if I didn't finish this. XD
> 
> Proofread and edited to the best of my schedule and abilities. XD

Brienne was sprawled on her back, naked as her nameday, which was funny because her nameday was when the world saw the mark that directed her to the currently equally naked man before her. Jaime, her soulmate, was bending down to kiss her ankles then slowly making his way upwards. Jaime’s lips lingered on her inner thigh. Brienne laughed as he proceeded to lick at her soulmate mark.

“Stop that,” she said, laughing. “It tickles!”

“It’s an apology, Brienne,” he murmured against her thigh. “My soulmate didn’t deserve the spoiler.”

Brienne kept laughing as he continued kissing, licking, and sucking at that spot. When she couldn’t take it anymore she grabbed Jaime’s hair, causing him to yelp.

“What a lame excuse. You just want to tickle me, you monster,” Brienne joked and Jaime just chuckled at that. Ever since she had been together with Jaime, she found a confidence she never thought she had.

“Maybe it _was_ a lame excuse but you’re still wrong.” Jaime pulled his hair free from her grasp. Brienne braced herself for another round of laughter but instead she moaned loudly when Jaime’s mouth found another target.

“I wanted to know how we taste together,” he muttered against her cunt before sucking it again.

Her fingers tangled through his golden strands once more as she rocked against his face. His beard prickled her thighs but somehow, it contributed to the sensations of pleasure. Brienne grunted as his tongue lapped at her soaked folds, thoroughly tasting their mingling juices from their earlier union.

“Jaime,” she breathed, pulling his hair harder. Jaime understood what she needed and sucked her harder and faster just at the right spot until she screamed.

His kisses turned gentle as she worked herself through the aftershocks of her climax. When her body finally limped, Jaime sat up and smiled. His beard glistened with her release and her cheeks burned even hotter at the sight of it. They stared into one another for a long time. Jaime can be a chatterbox and she found it endearing but it was when Jaime was quiet that his searing gaze worshipped her as if she was all of the Seven.

Then his hand climbed up her leg once more, his thumb circling the soulmate mark. Brienne immediately burst into laughter. She slapped his hand away as he laughed with her.

“Why are you so obsessed with my mark anyway?” she asked. “Mine doesn’t sound as romantic as yours.”

“My favorite character marked on your thigh is totally sexy.” Jaime told her with a wink and Brienne rolled her eyes at his ridiculousness.

“But you shouldn’t talk about unromantic,” he went on. “If I remember, _you_ ruined my cheesy romance flick fantasies.”

Jaime pouted. He rested his chin on her stomach and batted his lashes. Gods, he looked so adorable for a grown adult. “We were supposed to gaze into each other’s eyes and everything around us becomes slow motion as a love song plays in the background before you say the words.”

“Poor Jaime,” she mocked, rubbing his cheek affectionately. “He nearly got his shoulders dislocated by his beastly soulmate.”

“You did give me quite a scare but I’ll admit it was so better than I imagined it to be,” Jaime answered.

Brienne snorted.

“It’s true,” Jaime insisted. “You were a warrior and an angel that day.”

She raised a brow and Jaime’s lower lip protruded even more from her doubt. He tried to stand up again but he slipped and his face planted on her stomach.

“Stupid, useless stump,” Jaime softly complained against her belly.

Brienne felt her heart break a little. It’s been three years since they got mugged by a gang. The police were able to rescue them and Brienne had knocked out some of the bastards, especially the one who had harmed Jaime but Jaime’s hand was crushed so badly they had to amputate it.

“You’ll always be a hero to me.”

It was Brienne’s turn to boost his confidence. She reached for his stump and made him watch as she brought the puckered flesh to her lips. Jaime’s breath hitched at the contact. She, then, proceeded to kiss his wrist where his mark was found. Jaime had been immensely grateful that his mark hadn’t been cut off along with his hand.

“Gods above, I love you so much,” Jaime groaned, using her hold on his stump as leverage to help him crawl up her body until they were nudging noses.

“I love you, too,” Brienne breathed, the words slipping off her much easier than when they first started. At that, Jaime pressed his lips on hers. She moaned as he made her taste their flavor by slipping his tongue in her mouth. Her hands slid down his back until she was groping his ass. Brienne guided him until their pelvises aligned. His cock stirred.

“Take me,” she begged in between their kisses, as she spread her legs, grinding against his now hard manhood. “Please.”

Jaime simply grunted in reply. Both made a synchronized groan as he sheathed himself inside her. Her pleasure was building up once more as they rocked into a familiar rhythm. They stopped kissing so they could stare upon one another, drowning in the depths of their blown pupils and the sensations of their passion. The room filled with the lustful chanting of their names.

As their peak neared, Brienne pulled Jaime closer, her inner walls clenching around him as he went deeper inside her. Their gaze broken once more so she could kiss him, the song of their names replaced by the sound of their mouths locked in battle. Their movements were getting faster and harder, both desperate to reach their climax.

Jaime came first, warming Brienne’s womb with his seed. Brienne thrusted a few more times before she followed him.

It seemed like a long time that they laid on the bed, still joined and silent except for their heavy breathing.

“Happy Nameday, Brienne,” Jaime suddenly said.

_Oh right._

“Did you think I’d forget?” Jaime chuckled against her cheek, sensing her reactions.

“I’m the one who actually forgot,” she confessed, her face burning. _Who forgets their own nameday?_

Jaime kissed her cheek. “Well, it’s a good thing you have such a thoughtful husband. We’ll have to get up soon, wife. I had grand plans today.”

“Okay. But just five more minutes please?” she requested, her voice turning to a squeak at the end of the sentence.

No protest came from Jaime as she wrapped her arms tighter around him.

…o0Ö0o…

It was near lunch time and the guests haven’t arrived yet. Their backyard was transformed into the set of the Jon Snow movies. A large red canopy held up by gold-painted wooden posts provided shade from the noon sun but the sides were still open for the cool breeze to pass through. Black banners with a red dragon sigil, replicas of the same ones that decorated Jon Snow’s throne room in the last movie, hung on the ends of the canopy roof. Wooden tables were laid out parallel to each other for the guests and their food. One table perpendicular to the others should have been placed at the end of the yard and it was there that Brienne and the important people in her life would sit down. At the moment though, the table was temporarily removed and a throne of gold and red and dark wood was placed on a raised platform painted to mimic stone. Surrounding it all were lights and a camera. Four people were in the middle of it all.

“Just going to have some test shots,” they hear the photographer say before lights flashed.

On the throne sat Brienne, wearing a blue gown Jaime had surprised her with after their morning tumble. He already knew the measurements and what looked good on his wife so all he needed was to give the numbers and ideas. It was also fortunate that the seamstress, Sansa, knew Brienne also so she already knew what Brienne would like and what would suit her as well.

“That’s perfect, Duncan,” the photographer encouraged.

On her lap sat a boy wearing a golden doublet, making him look like a cute little prince, with curly platinum hair and blue eyes. Freckles and lighter skin aside, it was evident that most of his looks came from his father, but his shy gentle heart was mostly from his mother. He was a well-behaved little angel.

His older sister, however, was the opposite. She was sitting on the plush velvet armrest, pouting and crossing her arms petulantly. She wore a green gown she’d been squirming in since she got it on.

“Alys, dear, stop pouting,” the photographer sighed. “You look like your father when your mother was seven months pregnant with you.”

“Hey!” Jaime and Brienne chorused, blushing. Jaime had been physically needy that time but Brienne was tired from her pregnancy. They produced a quite spitfire offspring though.

“Why can’t I hold Dragonwing like mommy did earlier?” the eight-year-old girl whined.

Dragonwing was Aemon’s sword, with a dragonhead pommel and a pair of dragon wings for the crossguard. Jaime had wanted to give it to Brienne in place of an engagement ring but Jaime and Brienne had been struggling with money during her twenties so he never had the chance to buy the sword until her thirtieth nameday. The hitch in Brienne’s breath and the glimmer in her blue eyes when he had presented her the sword would always be seared into Jaime’s heart.

Same couldn’t be said for their daughter. In looks, she was more Brienne, only the golden hair was from Jaime, but in her personality, she had more of her father’s rebellious spirit. Some days, it was endearing, but days like these it was annoying. It was those days he regretted acting so spoiled during his youth.

“It’s too big for you,” Jaime sighed, patting the girl gently on her back using his stump. He stood beside the throne, looking every bit of king he was dressed as with a doublet matching his son’s except it was red instead of gold. “I promise you you’ll get your own sword and even try on armor during your nameday.”

At that, their daughter’s eyes sparkled. “Do you promise, daddy?”

“Of course,” Jaime promised. Neither Brienne nor Jaime were into spoiling their kids but namedays were one of those things where they can keep their promises. Alys brightened at that, actually sitting like a lady while holding on to her dad’s stump. Jaime was a little touched at her gesture.

“That’s great Alys,” the photographer commended after a click from the camera. The girl seemed pleased with the compliment.

After a few flashes, the photographer called for a little break.

Within a few minutes, a voice bellowed in the yard. “Your Graces!”

“Uncle Tyrion!” the two kids piped, scrambling out of their parents’ hold and running toward their uncle.

A small man laughed as he waddled his way to the photoshoot set. “No running, kids. You’re going to trample your poor uncle before he can kiss his wife hello.”

The kids immediately slowed down, laughing. They both gave their uncle a hug and he returned it eagerly despite his short arms. But Tyrion’s mismatched eyes were focused on the photographer.

“I hope you’re still going to kiss me when your child will be large enough to trample you,” she said, extending her arms to Tyrion.

“I love your sense of humor, Tysha, my sweetling,” Tyrion replied. The woman bent down to kiss his cheek. She remained bent for a while as Tyrion kissed her stomach. She was still in her first weeks so she wasn’t showing much unless you actually feel her belly.

Tyrion and Tysha shared a sweet smile with one another. Jaime couldn’t help but smile at them as well. Tysha was a petite woman with dark hair, pretty enough Jaime supposed but plainer than Tyrion’s usual.

Not that neither Lannister brother had a complain.

The couple had met one another a few years after Jaime met Brienne. Unlike him and Brienne, the other two had the most cliché romantic meeting. Tysha had been holding a pile of photography books and didn’t see a distracted Tyrion until his face crashed into her leg, the fragile tower of books on Tysha’s dainty arms toppling down and spilling on the floor.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” they had both allegedly chorused before they stilled, unable to pick up the scattered books. The two had stared into one another for a while before bursting into laughter, until the librarian hissed at them to be quiet.

They both had the same soulmate mark—Tyrion’s at the back of his neck while Tysha’s was below her knee.

“Can I kiss the baby, too, Aunt Tysha?” Duncan asked sweetly.

“Me, too. Me, too,” Alys followed eagerly.

“Okay, okay,” Tysha complied.

“Please be a boy so Tommen and I will have a playmate,” Dunk whispered after kissing Tysha’s belly.

“I don’t care as long as he or she isn’t Joffrey,” Alys said.

“Or Cersei,” Tyrion muttered.

“Tyrion,” Tysha berated.

Cersei had married before Jaime and Brienne did, and it had ended in disaster. She focused her attention on her career in the family business and her kids, but she was still somewhat cold, bitter, and prideful. Her eldest, Joffrey, due to Cersei isolating him from the family during his youth, was the one who got prideful, which didn’t make him popular among the cousins. Tommen and Myrcella were able to spend time with the family at an early age. Cersei had been apprehensive, perhaps she always will be, but her kids were happy, so she relented.

“Or Tywin,” Tyrion snickered but it was cut short when Tysha slapped him.

“Your _father_ has been trying to make amends with you… _all_ of you,” his wife scolded.

Tywin did. He was the reason why Tommen and Myrcella got exposed to the other members of the family. The Lannister patriarch still hasn’t come to terms with the women his sons married but he was slowly begrudgingly accepting it. Accepted them. They thought that perhaps their father still had a little empathy left on the soulmate thing.

“He does try to make up for things by paying during special events. How much did you save having Tywin pay for all this, brother?” Tyrion japed.

“Shut up!” Jaime retorted.

Cold hard cash was the best way Tywin could shower his affections.

“Alright! Break over. Everyone will be here in an hour. Get your baby bottoms up there, kids,” Tysha commanded, then adding to an open-mouthed Tyrion, “If you make a comment about your own butt in front of the kids, Tyrion, I swear to the Seven I will raise the baby away from you and your filthy mouth.”

Tyrion shut his lips and Jaime roared in laughter as the kids were making their way toward them.

“Wait, wait I have an idea!” Jaime suddenly said, making his kids stop at the bottom of the platform. He ordered Brienne to stand up then he replaced her on the throne.

“Sit on my lap,” he ordered.

Brienne immediately protested. “Jaime, no. I’m too heavy—oof!”

Jaime had quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulling her down to him until he landed with her back against his chest. He grunted from the weight but didn’t complain.

“What did I tell you about protesting about your size?” Jaime clicked his tongue. “Now, don’t protest what I’m going to do next.”

Before Brienne could even open her mouth, Jaime reached down, with his one hand, and scooped up her legs from behind her knees to drape them on the armrest, while his handless arm supported her back. He could hear Tyrion jeer at him but he barely understood it due to Brienne’s spluttering.

“Come on up kids,” Jaime said and Alys and Duncan didn’t need to be told twice. Their mother helped them up. They squirmed, trying to fit in, while their father grunted at every small movement. It was a fruitless endeavor to even try to get comfy. It was apparent that it wasn’t going to happen but they were laughing endlessly at their futile attempts.

Tysha was quick, snapping away at every open-mouthed guffaws, toothy grins, shy smiles, cute giggles—every shot memorializing the couple’s dreams of love and family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... I did that. Uhm. I'm not even sure if I did it right but YOLO AF. XD
> 
> Funny story: When I was posting the first chapter of this whole story, I was in school. I left my laptop open and a guy classmate of mine read the smut. It was super awkward. He said it was okay, maybe it needed more explicit but I'm still a noob. fnslamagdg *dies from embarrassment*
> 
> Well, I did it. I wrote smut though not explicit cause I'm still squeamish. Imma disappear from the face of the earth now and mostly lurk at fic and leave kudoses cause my mind can't come up with comments well.
> 
> HAPPY OBSIDIAN DAY (though this fic has nothing to do with the theme XD) kbye


End file.
